


Anticlimactic

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN Broment Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Crack and Angst, Family Shenanigans, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Suspicious Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean is suspiciously happy, leaving Sam to be on the lookout for pranks
Series: SPN Broment Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687390
Kudos: 9





	Anticlimactic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pranks square on my Broment Bingo card
> 
>   
> 

Sam had spent the past three days on edge. Dean was in a good mood, like a really good mood. Even more worrisome than that, he was happy. He was humming to himself; he was dancing while he cooked; he was smiling, a lot. 

Sam was worried. Not so much for Dean’s well being, like he usually got when he’d day drink or stop eating and leaving his room. He’s sleeping with one eye open because when Dean gets happy, he starts pulling pranks. Most of the time they’re harmless, like waking up from an accidental nap with post-its all over his back, or a spoon in his mouth, while others are more… nefarious. 

He smells everything before he puts it on his body or in his mouth. Fear from when Dean had put Nair in his shampoo when they were younger has taught him not to trust anything. He makes a point to check his back in the mirror before they leave to go anywhere and always checks the seats before he gets into the Impala. The last thing he needs is to sit in something that will stain his clothes or get stuck in the back of his hair without him knowing it was there. 

Dean keeps watching him out of the corner of his eye, and it’s keeping him on guard. Waiting for whatever it is he has planned to happen. Every so often, Dean will crack a smile, and Sam’s pulse jumps as he looks around to see what it is he’s missed.

By dinnertime day three, Sam can’t take it anymore. “What’s so funny!?”

Dean outright laughs; a full-body-head-thrown-back-mouth-wide-open-eye-crinkling laugh. “Dude!” he gasps. “The look on your face!” He takes in mouths full of air as he’s trying to speak. “You’re so paranoid! This is the best!”

“What are you talking about, Dean? What did you do?”

Dean takes in a deep breath and tries to level his voice. “No- thing!” He cackles at his admission, and Sam can’t believe him. 

The longer Dean laughs, the more Sam believes him. Looking back over the last few days, he realizes that every time he’d seen Dean silently laughing at him, it was when he was being overly cautious. When he would check before he sat, or bring his bathroom stuff back to his bedroom with him after showering. _Not_ pranking him, _was_ the prank! 

Dean laughed even harder when Sam turned his incredulous gaze back to him. “Man, you pranked yourself! That’s the best!” 

As much as he hates to admit it, Dean was right. He let a reluctant grin spread across his face as he helped himself to his slice of after dinner-pie and mentally gave his brother props for accomplishing such a psychological stunt. While he was still skeptical as he cut off a bite of pie, he made sure to smell it before putting it in his mouth. After he confirmed that it was actually edible, he enjoyed a companionable silence with his, still, suspiciously happy older brother. 

Dean let out a huff. “Well, that was anticlimactic.”

Sam can’t help but chuckle as he thinks to himself, ‘Two can play that game’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
